How Easy
by WaywardPotterhead
Summary: You're a normal girl with a normal life until one night when everything is flipped upside down. When you meet Sean, Mark, Tyler and Ethan, things get out of control. Swearing.
1. isn't it odd

hi!

this is good i promise

hope you enjoy!

includes:

mark

jack

ethan

mild swearing

first person fic

make sure to comment!

It's odd how your life can change so quickly. How easily your choices can ruin someone else's life. How fast things can take a turn for the worst.

And the choices you make will always influence the world. Like the bald man's choice to kill my family one by one on my birthday.

Wow that's morbid. I'm Rosalind. My life was fine up until my thirteenth birthday. It was 12:00 AM, when I heard my mom screaming horrifically. I ran down the stairs to watch in horror as the bald man in the black suit killed her, and stood in the blood of my brother and father who had died before. He chucked his knife at me and it pierced my side. Not knowing what to do, I ripped it out and stabbed him. Climactic start, I know. How easily my life was changed that day.

My other relatives were dead as well. It felt as if my whole world was ripped out from under me. So, I ran. It was a weird feeling. All this time, if I wanted to, I could've left. How easy it was to run as fast as I could. I felt my hands grow numb and my life start to flash before my eyes. I kept running though. All the way to the airport. With my backpack full of all the food, money and clothing it could carry I boarded a plane to England. I had always wanted to go there, and this seemed like my new beginning.

I quickly found a window seat and made myself comfortable. I was sad, yet I couldn't cry. I was too shocked. So, I put my large, purple headphones on and blasted music. What else could I do? My side still ached, as only an hour ago I had pulled a knife out of it and stabbed someone else with the same knife. Gotta say that was pretty freaking badass! I held a small cloth to stop the bleeding and breathed in and out. I could do this. It wasn't hard.

I soon fell asleep on the long ride. Finally after 6 hours, the plane came to a start. I was in London England. There were not many houses near by, but one stood out. A small yet cozy white house, that was surrounded by woods was my next destination. I made my way over, still clutching my waist. You could easily tell I was bleeding hard and the bruises on my face and body did not help. I braced myself for any reaction and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" A voice called out. It was a male and seemed...Irish? "Hi...I need help I'm sorry I just-" The man came to the door and smiled. He had bright green hair and complimentary blue eyes. His smile quickly faded though, as he saw I was in pain. "Dude? Are you okay? Oh my god, you're like 13? You-I-Just lay on the couch I'm gonna call Mark. I'm Sean by the way." The words bounced off his tongue, as he led you inside to a soft leather couch. "Thank you so much Sean. I'm Rosalind." I said, adjusting my postition on the sofa, so I didn't bleed all over it.

"No problem"

 **Hey! So that was the first chapter, please leave a review so I know what to add! More chapters coming really soon!**


	2. not okay

**last time:**

 **Your family was killed in front of you at age 13. In shock you ran away to England, winding up at a man named Sean's house. Changing the name of the charectar to Y/N (your name) to make it a bit more personalized. :)**

 _ **Your POV**_

I'm in a hospital.

The last thing I remember is passing out on Sean's couch. Now, I'm in a hospital bed with Sean and three other men around me. "Y/N! You're awake!" The green haired man I already knew so well exclaimed, kneeling down next to me. I nod. "This is Ethan, Tyler and Mark." He says, gesturing at the three other men. Ethan seems the youngest and has blue hair and cute acne. Then there's Tyler. He's got curly brown hair and a strict yet somehow kind face. Finally there's Mark. He's buff AF, has bright red hair and slight asian features on his face. He and Sean seem to be the same age. "Nice..." I mutter. I don't remember much. My parents were killed, Sean said he would adopt me, I took a plane to England and that was about all.

"What's going on?" I ask quietly. "You almost bled to death, you've been passed out for 3 days and the four of us are your new legal guardians!" Ethan smiled. "Cool." I rolled my eyes. "When do we leave?" I tried to seem as calm as possible, when on the inside, I felt as if I was going to explode. My past life was merely a blur of memories and my new life seemed to be happening way too fast. "Later today." Mark said, waving a small piece of paper in his hand. It read "Exit Pass: Hasbro Children's Hospital". "Awesome."

 **Ethan's POV**

She was not okay.

Mark, Sean and Tyler had left to speak with the doctor, and I was in charge of watching Y/N. I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she wouldn't answer. She obviously needed some time to process, but she just wasn't _okay?_ I sat on the edge of the bed as I edited my latest video. "Whatcha doing?" Y/N asked. She tried to sit up, but quickly fell over in pain. I grimaced. I already couldn't stand watching her be hurt. "Easy there." I joked, sliding closer to her. "I'm editing a youtube video." I showed her the screen. Her eyes lit up, as I explained the ins and outs of You-Tube. "So you play video games and do skits for a living?" She tilted her head to the side. It _was_ pretty great that this was my job. "Yeah basically." She smiled and tucked a tuft of brown hair behind her ear. Y/N continued to watch me edit until Mark, Sean and Tyler returned. The brought crutches and a few papers.

Mark's POV

The doctor is more worried about me and Sean than Y/N. Doctor Oswald, has been friends with us for a long time and knows about... _them_. She thinks _they_ are going to hurt Y/N. But me and Sean are careful! She doesn't understand. We'd never let anything bad happen to her.

 **Arg I know that was a short chapter but I hope you enjoyed anyway. Make sure to review! Next chapter coming soon**


	3. breath, it's okay

So I saw this really cool fic, where the author put a picture of what the character was wearing, so here's today's outfit:

(if you are reading this on it won't come up, if you'd like to see it, look up How Easy on Wattpad.)

Okay, enjoy!

Tyler's POV

"Is everyone sure, that they want to do this?"

Mark stood behind the camera, ready to click the small blue button. In 10 seconds, we would record the most important video on Ethan, Sean and Mark's channels. I sat shakily, eyeing the empty space next to me, that would soon be filled with a serious-faced, Mark. Mark ran over and sat down next to me. Next to him sat Y/N, then Sean and then Ethan. After a short "BEEP", the video began. "Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier, and today we've got a very special and serious video for you guys. I'm not gonna be making a lot of jokes today, as this is super important." He was right. I was sweating like a mad man, as we took turns explaining everything that had happened in the last couple days.

"So, who is she?" Ethan asked, pretending to be a fan. "Hey, everyone. I'm...i'm the girl. My name's Y/N, and I'm here to stay, so...yeah." Her voice trailed off as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Was she gonna be sick? I quickly glanced at Ethan, who seemed to also notice Y/N's increasing discomfort. "Yeah, we also are all gonna be moving near Mark, well at least I am." Sean smiled. "Okay I think that's all, we'll post more about this later! BuhBye!" Mark waved, as he ran over to shut off the camera. I must've been the only one who noticed, but Y/N immediately ran out of the room. I snuck out to find her, winding up in her room.

"Y/N, you alright?" I called out, on the other side of the door. It was practically silent, except for a small whimper. I peeked in, eyes closed until Y/N muttered, "I'm clothed..." I walked in, and sat down next to her. She had flopped onto her bed and started crying. "Hey, you alright?" I asked quietly. "Not really. I love it here, but I miss my parents, you know? And not caring and being a kid and-" I cut her off. "Hey, breath bud, it's okay." I cooed. I'm normally not great with kids but, I felt like I understood Y/N. "I'm sorry Ty. I just can't be strong all day everyday. " She said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I know, buddy, I-"

CRASH

Hey everyone, I hope your enjoying this, as things are about to pick up. please leave a comment and make sure you add this to your library. lots of love!


	4. in shock

enjoy. :)

Your POV

I turned towards Ty, and watched as his face grow fearful. "Umm what was that?" I asked, referring to the large bang that took place only seconds ago. He ignored my question though, and peeked his head out the door. Mark and Ethan ran in, panting and sweating. "Guys what the hell is going on?" I shouted. "Y/N shut up. Listen to me, okay we didn't tell you earlier because we were worried he might come, but he came anyway. Me and Sean both have...alter egos. Sean's is called Anti and mine is Dark. They're super powerful and Anti is out there right now. If you go out there, you could die." Mark explained, kneeling down to look me in the eyes. I backed away in shock. There is no way, they wouldn't have lied to me. We've been together for a month, hell we were moving into the same house in one week! At least Ethan and Tyler would've said something. "The man out there, is not Sean." Ethan whispered. "Then, I'll have to bring Sean back." I screamed. They were smart, they were fast and they were strong but I was smarter and I was faster and I was...well not stronger but still. I dodged Mark, then Ethan and finally Tyler, running out the door. "Y/N NO!" Tyler shouted. I heard their voices fade as I ran down the hall.

Sean's POV

Shit. They must have let Y/N out. Anti could kill her in a second. I screamed out, but no one could hear me. I'm stuck in my head again. It's dark, except the small light, escaping from the window into reality. "Is that her..." Anti whispered. His voice echoed around the room. "Don't you lay a hand on Y/N..." I hissed. He wouldn't listen though. I cried out.

Your POV

"Sean!?" I called out, making my way down the hall. "Leave her alone!" I heard Ethan cry. I turned around to see Anti standing there. He had the same green hair, but it was slightly stained with blood, along with black clothes, black earrings, horrible green eyes and an awful smile. "HeHeHe. Hiya, Y/N. I'm Anti." His voice was eerie, and he seemed to glitch in and out of existence. "I said leave her alone." Ethan shouted, running up behind Anti. With a flick of his wrist he sent Mark, Ethan and Tyler up against the wall. "Try Me asshat!" He hissed. "Back to you." I watched in horror as black vines grew out of the floor. They wrapped around my arms and legs, lifting me off the ground. Each time I struggled, they burned hotter. I felt my skin sizzle. "Sean, please! I know your in there, please fight him!" I whimpered. I was going to die. I should've listen to Mark, Tyler and Ethan.

Sean's POV

I won't let her die.


	5. careful what you wish for

Omg i love writing this so much.

also i am working on a supernatural youtube au and the chapter 2 of that is coming soon. also triggers for blood? idkkkk?

mmmk enjoy! :)

Your POV:

Shit. Mark, Tyler and Ethan were watching as Anti tortured me. I had it up to here with this little bitch. "Come on, Y/N! Have a little fun!" Anti hissed cutting into my cheek. Blood poured out, dripping down my face and onto the floor. "Be careful what you wish for." I whispered before biting the black vine. Hard. Anti cried out in pain as the vines curled away from me. I got up from the floor, and grabbed Mark, Tyler and Ethan, pulling them into my room.

My eyes darted around the room, searching for anything I could use as a weapon. I grabbed a selfie stick, ripping the top out, so only a handle was left. Then I smashed a picture frame, grabbing the biggest piece of glass and sliding it into the selfie stick handle. Finally, I grabbed duck tape and wrapped the whole bottom, so the glass would stay in. HANDMADE KNIFE BITCHESSS

Mark's POV

What the hell is she thinking? Does Y/N want to die? "Why?" I asked her, grabbing her arm before she tried darting out the room again. She was a mysterious little thing, like a black cat in the middle of the night. She gave hints, but was never upfront about anything. She always left you wanting to know more. That's what made Y/N so great, though. She was a closed book, in a padlocked box, wrapped in duck tape with an angry dog guarding it.

"Because Mark...nobody screws with my family and gets away with it." She tossed me a pair of scissors, gave the long sharp selfie stick to Ethan and passed a pair of boxing gloves with fake nails as spikes on the end to Tyler. Grinning she stuck out her hand, and helped me up. "Now are you idiots gonna help me kick some ass or what?" I turned to Ethan, weary but excited...in a way. "Let's do this." We snuck out, teaming up. I went with Tyler and Y/N and Ethan went the other way.

Ethan's POV:

"Y/N, are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked, running my hands through my tangled blue hair. I really didn't want her to get anymore hurt, as she was bleeding from multiple places, and had severe burn marks on her wrists and ankles. "I'm fine, Eth. Don't worry about me, alright? Just...come on, I think I see him." She avoided my question, turning the corner.

There, Anti sat in the middle of the room, holding a knife to Mark's neck. "MARK!" I called out. Fuck, what happened? He flicked his wrist and I felt my foot break. I dropped to the ground, screaming out. "ETHAN! Are you okay, oh my god!" Y/N knelt down next to me, examining my foot. "I'm fine, I mean not really but still. Worry about me later, alright." I knew she wanted to stay and help me, but Anti and Sean were more important right now. "No way, Ethan. I can't just leave-" I smiled at her. "I'll be fine. Go!" She nodded and ran at Anti, launching the homemade knife at him. It hit him directly in the forehead. Suddenly, Sean was fading back into reality, as Y/N passed out onto the ground next to him. I hobbled over, helping Mark and Sean off the ground. Tyler explained they got locked in a room, then Sean tried to get Dark to come but Mark wouldn't let him. He took Mark and left Tyler in the room alone. Mark nodded along to the story, proving it was true. Oh boy, we had a lot to explain to Y/N.

I hope people like these! Stay tuned for more soon


End file.
